Admirable Clutter
by Phantommoose
Summary: Elricest related drabbles Rated M for safety, though most are rated less. Stories added! Updated 42607
1. Through Your Eyes

**This was fic originally going to be a one-shot, but it wasn't long enough, but it still turned out how I wanted. It can be read from _either _Al's or Ed's POV(if i did it right)!! So here it is. The first in a series of (what I hope will be 100) drabbles. Drabbles, to me, is anything less than a one-shot. So my one-shots will still be getting their own pages...for now at least. I will put this once and only once:**

**Disclaimer-FMA is NOT mine!!! Get it? Got it? Fabulous.**

**Enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Through your Eyes

------------------------------------

Please, don't give me that look. I love you too. I do, please believe me. Don't look so sad. You have nothing to be sorry for. I stop your apologies with my lips on yours. You worry at first, then we meld. Lips, soft wondrous delight. Tongues, strong smooth muscles colliding in wanton mouths. Are you sure? Am I? Of course. Flesh on glorious flesh, we move as one. The automail is part of us too, a reminder. An homage to fact that we have lived, loved, and lost. In the end devotion conquered sin. We hold each other close as we cry out to the heavens of which we will never truly believe. For you are my heaven. My brother. My everything.

---------------------------------------

**Read and Review please!!**


	2. Brothers

Brothers

-------------------

_B_e with me forever, whether it's wrong or

_R_ight, don't believe what others say.

_O_pen your heart to me

_T_onight, feel my love, my

_H_eart as it beats with yours, you are my

_E_verything, my world, my brother. Is this

_R_eal? I pray it is, be with me forever,

_S_tay with me my brother.

------------------------------------

**Please excuse the kindergarten style poem-ish-ness. Read and Review please!**


	3. Whispers

**Just a slightly twisted drabble I wrote during English (after I finished my report..ugh.) Elricest of course. Enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------**

Whispers

---------------------------------------

Sometimes Alphonse let his desires get the better of him. Never during the day, no, he would never tell his brother his dirty secret in the light of truth. At night however, things were different. While Edward slept Al would whisper things to him. He'd utter lies and words of hatred. He'd play on his brother's fears. Then Ed would awaken, crying and shaking and begging for forgiveness. Al would grant it. Every night he'd take that fragile form into his arms and stroke his hair. Every night Al gave into his weakness as he murmured to his brother, "It's ok, I don't blame you, I love you brother."

----------------------------------------

**English makes me angsty. Read and Review please. **


	4. Slumber

He was alone.

Al was gone, though he'd be back tomorrow of course. Yet still, how dare she? Ed knew Winry meant well, and a slumber party was a cute idea. Edward of all people understood that Al needed to make new friends, he still couldn't shake his unprovoked anger. He knew he'd been invited, not only that, but had been begged endlessly by Alphonse to join them. He'd brushed them both off claiming to have 'far too much work to do'.

"Oh yeah, tons of hard work," Ed thought bitterly as he sunk farther into the couch. He lay sprawled across it with an opened book on his lap, he hadn't so much as glimpsed at it in over an hour.

Edward had wanted to go with them, but the thought of strangers gawking at his beloved Alphonse made him sick to his stomach. Ed knew his brother was beautiful, he hadn't expected Al's body to age beyond the Gate, but it had. Al's once cropped bronze hair had grown long and now fluttered effortlessly between his shoulder blades, his baby fat was gone, replaced by a wiry frame that begged to be touched. Oh, and how Ed wished he _could_ touch him.

The Philosopher's Stone had been yet another wish that came not without sacrifice. Ed had lost the automail he'd had at the time, he'd gotten hell from Winry about that, it had also cursed Edward with a too perfect too gorgeous brother. Though it was worth it to see Al so happy, and truly _alive_.

Ed groaned and shifted, removing the book from his lap and replacing it with his human hand, he gently caressed himself through the thin fabric of his boxers, suddenly glad that was all he wearing. He thought back to when he'd first brought Al to their new home after the transmutation.

Alphonse had slept for a long time, and when he finally awoke, Ed had been at his side in an instant. "Are you ok Al? Too hot, too cold? Are you hungry? Do you have to pee?" Ed had rambled in a flourish of excitement.

Al had laughed and embraced his brother gently, "Thank you," he had murmured into Ed's neck, "Thank you so, so much." Al had began sobbing then. Edward had held him and stroked his hair gently.

Emotion mixing with the memory of his brother's flesh, Ed whimpered as stroked his length through his slightly moistened boxers. He paused long enough to remove the troublesome article before continuing his ministrations. He thought about Al's warm body, and his uncallassed hands and all the things they could be used for. He considered what his brother would look like sprawled and panting, calling out in that childlike voice of his.

"Al," Ed mewed as he bucked into his own hand. He refused to use the automail, the cold metal would only remind him how pathetic he was, that he was alone and not with his precious brother. He increased his efforts, grip firmer, strokes rougher.

Edward curled in on himself and choked on his brother's name as he came. Tears of guilt and love streaming down his cheeks, Ed rolled onto his side, and ignoring the mess, sobbed himself to sleep for what was not the first or last time.

--------------------------------------------------

**Hehe..sorry if it was bad..it was old and short..I tried to edit it as best I could but...eh. Read and Review pleeeeease!!**


	5. A Friendly Debate

**Ok so here is a fic that started as a skit but those aren't allowed so...anyway that's why it reads weird. **

**Disclaimer- I no own FMA**

**Do not Flame me Disclaimer- I don't hate Winry, I DO NOT think all EdWin fans are homophobes, I love Vic M. and please for the love of the Gate just take this as the joke it is!**

**-------------------------------------**

**A friendly debate**

"Hello Roy, Winry, we gathered here today for a friendly debate regarding the couplings of Edward." said Alphonse from his place on a large green chair.

"Ok, may I ask why it's only us? Doesn't Fullmetal get paired with pretty much...err...everyone?" Roy asked, he sat to Al's left in a large red chair.

"Well," Al coughed loudly, "yes but, we are the most popular, based on loose observations Phantommoose has made."

"Are you kidding me?" Winry cried from Al's right, where she sat in a blue chair, "Of all the pairings out there, the three most popular are his friend, his boss, and his _brother_?"

Al nodded, "Yes, and please keep in mind this is based on the author's lazy observations, but we do have the majority of the fanart and fanfiction and we're are closest to cannon, well you and I are Winry, Roy is debatable."

"Hey," Roy cried, "what about the manga? I hear Fullmetal and I might have more legitimacy there."

Al coughed again, "Yes, well, we won't be discussing the manga. Anyways, maybe we should get back to the point. We're supposed to be discussing the validity of our couplings, who'd like to go first?"

Winry began speaking, "Well clearly mine makes the most sense, we _are_ friends and I'm _female_, I honestly don't think Ed is gay."

Random homophobic fangirls and Vic Mignogna rush by shouting, "You tell 'em Winry!" Then they were all randomly shot dead, possibly by Riza.

Roy spoke up, "As far as friendship goes, you seem to forget that I myself am on more or less friendly terms with Edward."

Al piped up in agreement, "Yeah, and I'm his brother, can't really get much closer than blood."

"Exactly, besides, your point only furthers the stereotype that girls and boys can't be friends without ending up together."

"Good point," Winry said.

Al wasn't finished, "Also, you don't think Edward's gay? Why not? First mom dies, then there's the whole thing with Sloth, add that to yours and Teacher's constant beatings. Not to mention being mind raped by Noah, I think I'd swear off women forever."

"Agreed," Roy said. "So as for mine and Fullmetal's relations..."

He was cut off by a bizarre voice, "What the hell? Why wasn't I invited to this? I'm just as popular as Winry."

Al scoffed, "Envy, please, what's the point? There's absolutely no validity to your coupling at all! Ed hates you, you killed him, nearly killed _me_, you caused us to separate for years, and fifty percent of your fics are noncon!"

Envy shrugged, "Hmm, guess you're right." Then he left.

Roy coughed, "Well, anyway, I believe the FlamexFullmetal couple is very likely."

"How so?"

"Well I did teach him to be a great military dog, it only stands to reason that I would teach him other things as well."

"Eww," Winry retorted.

"Agreed," Alphonse said,"...with Winry. Eww."

"Hmmph fine Al, your turn," Roy said leaning back into his plush chair.

Al blushed, "W-well clearly Elricest is the closest to cannon. I was dropping not so subtle hints the entire series if you hadn't noticed."

Winry stared, "So, when you said 'I want to feel you again'...?"

Al blushed.

Roy gasped, "That's incest!!"

"S-so?" Al pointed at Roy, "Your a pedophile!" He then pointed at Winry, "And that's just spouse abuse waiting to happen!"

Several fights broke out between the group before a voice interrupted.

"Hey," Ed said loudly, "Can I say something?"

Al stared confused, "Of course brother, but uh, where'd you come from?"

"The stork, I thought we already had this talk Al?"

Al blushed, "No, I mean, just now?"

"Not important, what is important is that you are all wrong! I could never be with any of you because," he pointed at Roy, "you're a bastard," he then pointed at Winry, "you're freakn' insane, and you," he pointed to Al, "err...well, it's not that I _couldn't_ fall for you, it's just that I'd be so guilt ridden and ashamed that I'd never act on it. After all, when it comes right down to it, I'm Angst's bitch."

**--------------------------------**

**Hehe, hope you liked a nice comedy break. The manga thing is a joke cause I own 9 books and haven't read any yet. Read and Review please!!**


	6. Icee

Icee

-------

It hurt. It burned in his ears as he clutched his head with both arms. Al had warned him. Had told him he would suffer if he went through with it.

Edward was an idiot. "Al...," he whimpered sadly, "..it hurts."

Alphonse sighed, "I told you it would brother."

"I know! I should have listened, but Allll...brain-freezes hurt!"

Al shook his head, "Then don't drink your Icee so fast next time."

**------------**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Icees...the drink or the company XD**


	7. Milk

**One of three liquid refreshment related drabbles.**

**-------------**

Milk

-------

Edward sighed as he walked through the door to his and Al's home. He'd had a horrible day, first he'd had a petty argument with Alphonse over milk, left for work angry, and then Mustang had preceded to dump a month's worth of paperwork on him. He'd even had to lug a suitcase full of it home to finish.

Ed thought about the fight with Al and pouted, "I was really looking forward to my welcome home kiss too." When he opened the door however, Al was standing there, smiling as if they hadn't fought at all.

Ed smiled back, "Not mad anymore?"

Al just kept smiling, not saying a word as he moved toward his brother. Edward dropped his suitcase of paperwork to the floor as the younger boy latched onto him.He grinned as Al suddenly deepened the kiss, Ed accommodated easily.

He nearly jump backward in surprise as the slightly warming liquid poured over his tongue. The sugary fluid rolled between them before sliding down Edward's throat.

Al whimpered when Ed pulled back a bit to lap at the younger boy's tongue.

"Hmm, glad you're not mad anymore. By the way, what was that? It was good." Ed punctuated his sentence with another small lick.

"Mm, milk," Al said dreamily before smirking.

Ed looked horrified, "I thought you loved me?!?!"


	8. Coffee

Coffee

---------

Most people who knew the Elric brothers might assume that out of the two of them, Al would be the morning person and Edward would be the opposite. Those people would be wrong. Edward was always the first one out of bed, often to Alphonse's dismay. The older boy would prod and poke the younger, complaining about breakfast and attention, much the way a pet would.

Al would grunt a response to make Ed aware of his consciousness, then he would wobble his way to the kitchen. Then, with the grace of a zombie, he would stumble through the motions of making coffee.

Alphonse would often joke that the only thing he loved more than Ed was the sweet, slightly bitter liquid. The best days were when Ed would feel gracious enough to make the coffee for him. For reasons Al couldn't explain, Ed simply made better coffee. Maybe it was all the extra sugar Edward added. Or perhaps it was because of the faintly minty morning kiss Al received from his brother as he was handed the warm cup.

Though most likely it the sugar. Either way, Al loved the morning pickups.


	9. Ruined

What did you do to me? Edward, honestly. Did you think it was funny? Or interesting? Or perhaps you didn't do it on purpose. However, you did do it. Take responsibility for your actions. Even if you don't see the consequences.

You tied me to you. Pulled me in, taught me to love the things you love, made me love you. Then when I try to take what I thought was offered, I'm turned away. Gently, always gently, though just as painfully as if I'd been slapped. _Still brothers._

I'm glad, but why do you still tease me? I'm lonely brother. So lonely. Please just hold me, it doesn't have to mean anything. _It always means something._ Perhaps...though..just this once? No? Fine then, I shall grin and bare it. Grin...grin..grin.

I love you so much. You tell me to leave but you won't let me go. Where have I to go? I cannot draw people to me. I try so hard, act so friendly, but it's you people wish to love. You are so easy to love, yet you don't understand why. Neither do I. Love...love..love.

I know nothing else. It's too late to learn. You've molded me into someone who is like you. Someone who is your perfect balance. You would rather tip the scale. Balance...balance....balance.

You've ruined me brother. Now, you've thrown me away.

* * *

**A/N--Block paragraphs...AGAIN! fail....**

**Just another fic that I wrote forever ago that I'm just now posting.**


End file.
